<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ja jeszcze z wiosną się rozkręcę by LadyLustful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187093">Ja jeszcze z wiosną się rozkręcę</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful'>LadyLustful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Czterej pancerni i pies | Four Tank Men and a Dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Pies, Polska powojenna, Skumbrie w tomacie, czysty crack, polscy asasyni, polskie fandomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesień 45, polski  asasyn i jego pierwsza misja jako krajowego mentora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom a sprawa polska</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ja jeszcze z wiosną się rozkręcę</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts">Filigranka</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts">Assassin_J</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/gifts">flannelmoth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/gifts">Ad_Absurdum</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts">invisible_cities</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts">FakeCirilla9</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tytuł z piosenki "W żółtych płomieniach liści" Skaldów</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesień czterdziestego piątego. Normalność powoli, ale widocznie wraca do zniszczonego wojną kraju. Ludzie podróżują do pracy, do rodzin, szukają lepszego zarobku, wracają do porzuconych domów. Niektórzy wykorzystują chłodną, ale ładną pogodę, by odwiedzić krewnych czy zdobyć towary na półlegalny handel. Młody blondyn w nieco za dużej kurtce, z walizką w ręku i wilczurem u nogi, nie budzi niczyich podejrzeń. Nie wiedzą, ze jest mistrzem asasynów, najmłodszym chyba w historii kraju, a zakurzona wiatrówka skrywa pistolet, ukryte ostrza i kilka innych asasyńskich zabawek.<br/>
Nie lubi zabijać, ale jest na tyle cyniczny, by wiedzieć, ze jest w tym dobry, ze czasem inaczej się nie da, i na tyle naiwny, by wierzyć, ze może tym coś zmienić na lepsze. Stąd ta misja. Ktoś, wykorzystując powojenny chaos, zabił kilka osób, spalił domy, od pewnego czasu rabuje i terroryzuje parę sąsiednich wsi. Sprawa jest na tyle poważna, by wiadomość dotarła do jego uszu, na tyle poważne, by postanowił porzucić na kilka tygodni odbudowę zakonu i sam wybrać się aż za Kraków.<br/>
Wysiada na stacji, a właściwie w polu obok rozbitego pociskiem budynku stacyjnego. Na cegłach kiełkuje jesion.<br/>
Do pociągu wsiadają kobieta z kurami i mężczyzna z tobołkiem i harmonią.<br/>
Do wsi jest siedem kilometrów lasem, dwanaście drogą, a właściwie polnym traktem. Wybiera las. Idzie pewnym, sprężystym krokiem żołnierza i myśliwego, a pies biega wśród żółknących brzózek i zielonych sosen, węsząc w poszyciu.<br/>
Jego kontakt mieszka w trzecim domu od lasu. Kiedy zbliża się do chaty, mała dziewczynka w sukience w kropki anonsuje jego przybycie głośnym krzykiem "Matulu, goooście!"<br/>
Kobieta pod czterdziestkę, w fartuchu ubrudzonym sadzą, wychodzi z izby i mierzy go krytycznym spojrzeniem.<br/>
"Wyście są tym asasynem? Strasznie mi młodo wyglądacie."<br/>
"Starsi zginęli. Nazywam się Jan Kos, i tak, jestem mistrzem asasynów."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>